


Discovery

by Skywinder



Series: Skyblaze Chronicles [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: While shopping in the markets of the rebuilt Crystal City, Mirage notices a familiar face. But when he investigates, he finds out more than he bargained for.Takes place about 10 vorns afterTruth and Consequences.





	1. Marketplace Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a lot longer than I expected, but I finally came up with something for the series. Finally also starting to establish a time line at last for it, too. 
> 
> Not much, but hopefully it will read well.
> 
> And for those of my subscribers that read my TF fics who may have received the alert a couple days ago, I apologize. Hit Post Chapter instead of Edit Chapter.

* * *

_"Three things cannot long stay hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth." –_ Buddha

* * *

_Such lovely crystals._

Mirage paused by a booth in the marketplace at the center of Crystal City as the rainbow of fractals caught his optic.

_It's been quite a long while since I've seen such a vast collection of them_ , he mused.

Certainly, in the few hundred vorns that had passed since the war's end, life had been returning to Cybertron, flora and fauna alike, but crystal plants were still fairly rare, most being raised by private parties.  Only a few public gardens had been reestablished, mostly in the newly rebuilt Praxus, and while they were open to the public, they didn't yet have quite the extensive variety of colors that a private individual would be able to cultivate.

That some crystals were being sold so openly now suggested that at least one mech's private stores had become too large for them to handle.

Mirage's optics flickered over the vast display.  He'd always loved the crystal plants that had grown in his family's quarters in the towers, mostly imported from Praxus, and had sorely missed them since the city had fallen.

One vibrant purple crystal in particular attracted his attention.  _My word..._

Purple was a very rare color for Praxian crystals, only able to be created under very particular conditions.  Mirage could remember his Creators having only one or two of them, and they'd been quite expensive to purchase, as he recalled.  They had been his favorites from that whole collection of theirs.  He'd often regretted he hadn't been able to take at least one of them with him when he'd left the Towers for Iacon.

But perhaps now he could rectify that situation, seeing as he was settled down and all, with no war-related activities to deal with any longer.

He pointed to the purple crystal.  "Might I see that one?" he asked the booth proprietor.

The other mech nodded and reached over to hand the crystal in question to Mirage.

The former noble was scanning the crystal with a practiced optic, examining it for flaws, when the sound of a young voice next to him caught his attention.

"Oh, wow!  Those are pretty!"

Startled, Mirage looked down to see a youngling standing there, hands on the booth and just staring at the crystals as though he'd never seen one before.  He was a young shuttle mech who was white and blue with optics as purple as the crystal Mirage was holding.

But there was something about his features that seemed strangely familiar, along with the color patterns on his arms.  Mirage frowned.  He was sure he'd never seen this youngling before, and yet...

"Hey, Octane!  Come look at these!" the youngling turned around and called out.

Mirage stiffened at the sound of the designation.  _Octane?_   He knew the trader had defected from the Decepticons a few stellar cycles following the attack by Unicron, reason unknown, shortly thereafter to be followed by the rest of the Triplechangers and the Rainmakers.  They had never given their reasons, either, as he recalled.  They'd all been allowed to retain their freedom under particular conditions set down by Rodimus Prime, and had reportedly been upstanding citizens since.  While there had been calls to try them by those who had desired some retribution from the war, Rodimus (with Optimus' approval) had refused to do so.  It had caused some grumbling, but that had died down over time.

However, Octane had been reluctant to remain on Cybertron, supposedly preferring to move about the galaxy and running his trading business.  At least that was the excuse he'd given Rodimus.  Mirage himself had long believed it was more of a desire to keep one step ahead of the trouble he seemed so prone to finding.

His train of thought was broken by the voice of the mech in question.  "What ya find, bratling?  Ain't ya got enough stuff yet?"  Octane approached with a grin on his face.

A grin that faded when he saw Mirage.

Oblivious, the youngling pointed to the crystals, a wide grin on his face.  "Take a look, Octane!  Crystals!  Just like the ones in those Cybertronian history datapads about Praxus you got me!"

The smile once more struck a chord in Mirage's memory.  He knew he'd seen someone smile just like that before...His optics narrowed as he studied the youngling more carefully.

Octane, who hadn't taken his attention away from Mirage, took a brief sidelong glance at the crystals.  "I see 'em, kid.  Not bad looking."

"Can I have one?"

Octane seemed to hesitate, then replied with a tight smile, "Yeah, I guess we can.  But this is the last purchase, Blaze."

The youngling called Blaze looked slightly crestfallen, but that expression disappeared to be replaced with a chagrined one when Octane said, "You got enough stuff, and your Creator has made it clear what he'll do to me if he thinks for one astrosecond that you're becoming a spoiled brat."

"Okay," the young mech said glumly, then brightened up.  "But he won't be too mad if you get him a crystal, too, would he?"

Octane looked startled for a moment, and then laughed.  "Nah, I guess not.  But I meant what I said, Blaze.  No more after this."

Mirage watched the youngling nod, then turn his attention to the shelves in front of him.  "I like that one best," he said after a klik, pointing to a very bright green crystal.

Octane nodded.  "Sure thing, kid.  And I think we'll take that dark blue one over there for your Creator.  I know for a fact he likes that particular shade of blue."

The proprietor reached for and handed over the crystals in question.  As Octane took them and put them in his subspace, he asked the crystal seller, "You got any datapads regarding their care?"

As the other mech nodded and reached under the counter to locate the requested instructions, the youngling finally seemed to sense Mirage's optics on him.  He looked up directly at the former Autobot...

And for the briefest of moments, Mirage could swear he was looking at a ghost.  His optics widened in shock as he finally remembered where he'd seen those features before.  _Primus..._

"You okay?" Blaze asked him, his features looking concerned.

Struck hard by the resemblance to an old comrade, one long believed dead, Mirage nodded slowly.  "Yes, youngling, I am."  _How is this possible?_

The young shuttle seemed to accept that and then turned his gaze to the crystal Mirage was holding.  "That's pretty, too."

Mirage nodded again, this time allowing himself a slight smile.  "It certainly is."

The mechling also nodded, but before he could say anything else, Octane's voice broke in.  "Okay, kid.  I've paid for your crystals, and we need to get back to the ship now.  You know your Carrier gets worried if we're gone for too long."

Blaze turned away from Mirage to look at Octane.  "'Kay."  He reached out.  "Can I hold on to the crystals?"

Octane, locking his optics back on Mirage's, replied, "Not until we get back to the ship, kid."

Blaze's wings seemed to droop slightly as if in disappointment, but he didn't argue.

As the two mechs turned to go, Mirage finally called out, "Octane!"

Both halted, and Octane turned half around, setting a hand on one of the young shuttle's wings in a protective manner.  "What you want, Mirage?" he asked sharply.

"That youngling," Mirage began, setting the purple crystal back on the counter and shifting his position to face the other mech.

Now Octane's optics became wary.  "Yeah?" he demanded, this time speaking in a more suspicious tone.

Mirage met his gaze squarely.  "Who are his Creators, if I might ask?"

Octane's wings stiffened, and the youngling now turned around himself, a puzzled expression on his face as he looked between Octane and Mirage.

For a klik, Octane said nothing, his expression becoming blank, then he turned his head away. "Don't ask questions you don't really want the answers to, Mirage.  Sometimes, they ain't pleasant to hear," he said harshly.

"Perhaps not, but I would like to be the judge of that, if you don't mind," Mirage said firmly.  His optics narrowed.  "Or would you rather I tell Rodimus Prime my suspicions?"

Octane's head whirled around sharply, his optics glowing bright red now.  "You wouldn't dare...!" he hissed.

"Try me," Mirage said coolly, stepping forward.

Octane's wings were shaking, and his free hand was clenched into a fist.  "You fragger.  Why, I oughta..."

"You would strike me?  With a youngling present?" Mirage said, still coolly, raising a browridge.

The youngling in question was still glancing between the two adults, his face still puzzled.  "Octane?" he asked worriedly.

Octane looked down at the young mech, his other hand relaxing, and forced his features into a reassuring smile.  "Why don't you head on back to the ship ahead of me, Blaze?" he asked, and pulled out the crystals and datapad from his subspace.  "Take these with you, after all.  Ask your Carrier for help with setting them in a good spot, okay?"

"Okay," Blaze replied, his confusion apparently disappearing, as he took the crystals and instructions from Octane, putting them in his own subspace before running off into the crowd.

As he vanished from sight, Octane turned slowly around, and mindful of the fact they still had an audience, he stated in a low growl, "I meant what I said, Mirage.  You wouldn't like the answer to your question.  Don't go poking around where you aren't wanted."

"A bit late to be concerned about that, given I'm pretty sure I've identified correctly who one of his Creators is.  And his arm coloration reminds me of a particular someone else I used to have dealings with as well."  Mirage took another step forward and crossed his arms.  "Answers, Octane.  Or I _will_ tell Rodimus.  Do _not_ think for one astrosecond that I won't."  He smirked coldly.  "Consider yourself lucky I'm not involving Jazz at the moment."

Octane froze, then bowed his head for a klik.  Finally, he lifted it with a resigned expression on his features.  He rubbed a hand over his face.  "Primus damn it," he muttered.  "They're all gonna kill me."

"All?" Mirage asked, browridge raising once more.

"There's more than one mech involved in this story, Mirage.  But since Galvatron's been dead a few hundred vorns or so, maybe I can convince them it'll finally be safe to speak about it." 

He focused again on the mech in front of him.  "Give me a day cycle, Mirage," he said.  "I'll meet you at The Silver Crystal at the tenth joor, and if they're good with it, I'll give you the answer to your question then."

"Octane," Mirage began warningly.

The purple mech raised his hands up in a placating gesture.  "I'm really not trying to put you off, Mirage.  I know damn well what you're capable of, not to mention your old boss.  Just give me until then to clear things, and I swear I'll give you your answer."

Mirage turned that over in his head for a few kliks.  A part of him was yelling at him not to allow the other mech to leave before he got the truth, that he wouldn't keep his word; but another part could see how unnerved Octane was...

Finally, he gave a short, sharp nod.  "Very well.  You shall have your day cycle.  But no more than that."

Octane seemed to sag in relief.  "I'll see ya tomorrow then," he said, a relieved tone in his voice.

Without another word, Mirage stepped back and allowed Octane to take his leave.  He watched the transport mech disappear into the crowd, then turned back to the proprietor who, like the youngling called Blaze, seemed quite puzzled by the conversation that had just occurred.

Ignoring the expression, Mirage picked up the purple crystal and said, "I'll take this one, please."

As the seller rang up the sale and collected another set of instructions, Mirage shot a glance in the direction Octane had headed in, one thought ringing through his head:

_What happened to you, Skyfire?_


	2. The Truth Will Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters got very chatty here. So is longer than expected, but hope it's satisfactory.

* * *

_"Qui-Gon looked suddenly sad. "No, Obi-Wan. Secrets must be exposed when found. Detours must be taken when encountered. And if you are the one who stands at the crossroads or the place of concealment, you must never leave it to another to act in your place.”"_ ― Terry Brooks, _The Phantom Menace_

 _“A secret that has been buried too long, eating a hole in me, worms its way to the surface, like a swimmer who can't hold his breath any longer.”_ ― Michael R. French, _Once Upon a Li e_

* * *

 "Damn it, Octane!  What the Pit were you thinking?!"

Octane glared at the left side of the vid-screen communications console on the darkened bridge.  "What else was I supposed to do, Astro?  I sure as Pit didn't expect to run into Mirage at that booth, and even less did I expect he'd confront me like that!"

"Mirage is very observant, Astrotrain," Acid Storm said coolly from his side of the screen.  "And we know what he is capable of.  If he threatened Octane as he did, he very likely intended to follow through if Octane refused."

"Or followed Octane and then reported whatever he saw," piped up Ion Storm from where he was sitting behind Acid.

"That too," agreed the mottled green Seeker.  "Which would have been far worse."

Astrotrain just shook his head.  Even he could understand that much.  "Still, to agree to tell him everything like that?  Not smart, Oc."

Octane grimaced.  "He suspects Starscream's survival already, Astro.  If he'd guessed the Sire alone, I'd have bluffed.  But when he mentioned the kid's arm coloration...."  He shook his head.  "I was stuck.  He had me against the wall and knew it.  He wouldn't have thrown in that remark about not getting Jazz involved if he didn't."

Acid Storm rubbed at his optics.  "So what do you intend to do?"

All the mechs present froze as another voice broke in:  "Yes, Octane.  What _do_ you intend to do?"

The lights to the bridge suddenly came to life, and all of the mechs involved with the conversation froze as the subject of the conversation walked into the room, wings hiked high and arms crossed in front of his chest, a cool expression on his face.  Octane turned the chair around and pasted a smile to his face.  "Hey, Boss!  What's up?  Thought you were going to recharge early tonight."

"That was before you sent Blaze back by himself.  And then behaved like you had scraplets crawling around in your armor when you came back not too long after."  He stopped right in front of Octane, ignoring the mechs on the vid-screen and starting down icily at the Triplechanger.  "When you wouldn't say anything, I asked Blaze what happened at the marketplace.  Imagine my surprise when he told me what happened at the booth where you bought those crystals.  And mentioned what you called the mech you met there."  His optics narrowed.  "Did you really think I wasn't going to do anything to find out what happened after you sent my Creation away?"

Astrotrain shook his head.  "And of course you didn't tell Starscream what happened.  You're in for it now, Oc."

"Shut up, Astro," Octane muttered, trying very hard not to break his gaze from Starscream's icy one.  "I meant to tell you, Starscream.  Honest!  Once I'd talked with Astrotrain and Acid Storm here and discussed everything with them."

"And it didn't occur to you that I might prefer to be a part of said discussion, since it's _my_ future and life you're discussing here?"  Starscream's tone became rock hard.  "I am not in a catatonic state this time around, Octane.  I am more than able to hear the information and deal with it in a rational manner.  This is not three hundred and twenty vorns ago; the situation is entirely different."

"You heard everything?"  Acid Storm asked calmly, concern written on his face.

Starscream turned his gaze to the screen.  "I did."

Astrotrain frowned.  "And?"

The tri-color jet moved a hand to his face and rubbed at it.  "I wish I could say I'm entirely surprised.  We knew the possibility always existed that a former Autobot would catch sight of Skyblaze one orn.  But Skyfire wasn't among them for too long and kept much to himself during the time he _was_ there.  And it's been over three hundred vorns since they last saw him.  Most probably wouldn't have remembered him well enough to make the connection between he and Blaze.  Mirage or Jazz, however, were always more observant due to their line of work.  The moment one of them entered the picture, the possibility the secret of my survival would be exposed became more likely."

Astrotrain cursed and Acid Storm's expression became grim.  "So we've always been on borrowed time, then?" the Triplechanger asked, once he'd finished venting.

Starscream's shook his head.  "Not necessarily.  As long as he didn't appear on Cybertron in places where Autobot presence is more likely, we were safe.  And up until ten vorns ago, he never set foot on the planet.  But the orn we decided to allow it, as long as Octane accompanied him whenever we came here, then yes, we did start living on borrowed time."

"And Mirage used to live in Crystal City," murmured Acid Storm.  "Which pushed those odds up even higher."

Starscream nodded.  "Yes," he confirmed.

An uneasy silence filled the room as all those present absorbed the implications of the situation.  It was Nova Storm who broke the silence.  "So what do we do?"

Starscream turned his gaze back to Octane.  "There is only one thing _to_ do, Nova Storm.  I will be going to The Silver Crystal in Octane's place."

"What?!  You can't...," Octane blurted out.  "You can't do that, Starscream."

Starscream's optics narrowed.  "And how do you intend to stop me, Octane?"

Astrotrain spoke up now.  "Not smart, Starscream.  Mirage ain't anyone to mess with, and if he's figured out you're alive..."

Acid Storm frowned thoughtfully now.  "No...He's figured _something_ out, but he doesn't truly _know_ for sure, and he wants answers.  Octane knows some information, but he's not in a position to give all of it."

He looked at Starscream hard now.  "He's going to want to know the details behind Skyfire's death, and only Starscream will be able to tell him exactly what happened.  Mirage may still well tell someone, but not until he has confirmation of what he wants to know."

Starscream nodded.

"Fair, but he still shouldn't be going alone," Astrotrain replied.

Nova Storm shook his head.  "Maybe not, but Mirage would be really stupid to start something in a bar full of civilians."

"And he certainly won't do anything outside in a public venue where there would be a risk of causing harm to innocents.  No, he'll let Starscream walk away," the mottled green Seeker replied.  His features became worried.  "But there will be consequences, Starscream.  It might be likely that Octane won't be able to return to Cybertron for a while."

"And that's the best case scenario," Octane said softly.  "If it's demanded I turn you over in return for my pardon not being revoked, then I'm going to have to do that, Starscream.  That's going to be pretty hurtful to Skyblaze.  Kid thinks I'm some kind of Co-Creator, and trusts me.  He won't ever forgive me for handing over his Creator to the authorities."

"We've already discussed where to take him if the worst should ever happen to me, Octane," Starscream replied.

"That's if you died because of some injury or virus before the kid got his adult upgrades, Starscream.  Not if you decided to play the martyr for the sake of a mech who died over three hundred vorns ago!"  Octane snarled, knowing he was crossing a line, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Starscream, though, didn't rise to the bait.  His gaze was very calm now as he responded to Octane's heated words.  "Seven orns after Skyblaze was born, I made him a promise, Octane.  I promised I would do my best to be a Creator he could be proud of.  That includes taking the consequences for my actions.  Even though there is no way he could remember it, I do.  And I won't break that promise, Octane.  Ever."

"Commendable," Astrotrain said carefully.  "But what do we tell your kid?  I know he knows some of it now, but..."

Starscream now looked up at the screens, exhaustion appearing now in his optics.  "I'll talk to him, Astrotrain.  You won't have to."

Silence fell over the room now.  _What else was there really to say?_ Octane thought wearily.  Starscream had clearly already made his decision and they weren't going to be able to talk him out of it.

Starscream turned and walked off the bridge without another word, the door sliding closed with barely a sound.

After he'd gone, Astrotrain just shook his head, a grim expression on his face.  "I don't envy you the job of handling an upset youngling later if things go badly, Oc."

Octane's expression was miserable.  "Yeah...tell me about it."

_I hope you know what you're doing, Starscream._

* * *

Starscream stopped in front of the door of his Creation's room.

He took a deep intake.  _Here goes nothing._

Starscream tapped on the door.  "Skyblaze?"

The door slid open immediately, revealing Skyblaze sitting at his small desk next to his sleeping berth.  The youngling was by turns looking at the crystal on his desk and studying a datapad, one which Starscream assumed contained the instructions for the Cybertronian flora's care.

But both were briefly forgotten as Starscream entered the room, Skyblaze greeting him with a wide grin.  "Hi, Creator!"

Starscream did his best to return the smile, but it felt forced.  As forced as it had felt when Skyblaze had told him who he and Octane had run into.

And as before, Skyblaze picked up on it.  "You all right, Creator?"

Starscream quietly walked over to his youngling's sleeping berth and sat down on it.  "I'm all right, Skyblaze."

His youngling's head cocked slightly to the left, studying his Creator.  "You don't look all right.  You look upset."

Starscream inwardly sighed and gave in.  "I am, Blaze.  But not with you," he said hurriedly, seeing a flicker of unhappiness in Skyblaze's optics.  "I'm more upset over a conversation that Octane had with that mech you met at the crystals booth earlier today."

Skyblaze frowned.  "Why?"

Starscream took another deep intake.  "Do you remember how I told you once that I still had enemies left over from the war?"  At Skyblaze's nod, he continued, "That mech you met today was one of them, Blaze."

Skyblaze's optics widened, and this time Starscream saw fear appear in them.  Trying to calm down his Creation, he said, "He wants to talk to Octane.  He noticed your resemblance to your Sire and wants to know what happened to him.  He...also noticed your arm coloration was much like mine and has guessed I'm still alive."

"Will he take you away?"  Skyblaze's voice sounded very small and fearful.

Starscream couldn't blame Skyblaze for his reaction.  It had been a very small world for his youngling, as he'd so long ago feared it would be.  While his Creation had made a few friends on Stalison when they visited that colony, and more recently got along with the younglings that Acid Storm and his Trine were fostering, it was mostly just the three of them on Octane's ship.  Starscream had been so much a constant in Skyblaze's life, that when he'd told Skyblaze it was possible that if he was found to be alive that his old enemies could separate the two, his words had made a deep impact on his Creation.

With no other Creator, Skyblaze had become attached to him, and was constantly afraid of losing him.  Starscream's words had only deepened that fear.

Starscream truly hated doing this to his youngling, but he needed to prepare him for the possibility that loomed ahead.  Octane and he had long ago decided that Skyblaze would go to Quickwing and his partner on Stalison if anything should happen to him.  The other two mechs had agreed, and Torchweld had agreed to sponsor him for citizenship should that time come.

And now, it was just possible it had.

"He could, Blaze," Starscream said softly.  "I was one of the High Command of my faction and am the last survivor of that group.  He could very well report that I'm still alive, and yes, that could cause me to be arrested."

The next thing Starscream knew, he had a lap full of shuttle youngling.  "Skyblaze, it's all right," he said softly.

But Skyblaze wouldn't be placated, his arms clutching around his Creator's waist, his wings trembling.  "No, it's not!  I don't _want_ you to go away!  They can't _do_ that!"

He looked up at his Creator, expression miserable.  "You'll go away just like Sire did, I know it!"

Starscream felt sharp pangs in his Spark as he laid a hand on his Creation's head.  "Skyblaze...I told you when I explained things to you ten vorns ago that this was a possibility.  I always knew this could happen."

The Seeker met Skyblaze's optics and forced a sad smile.  "But he also could allow me to be left alone.  It has been a long time, Blaze.  And since I was recorded as dead not long before you were born, the chance also exists they may not even care anymore after over three hundred vorns."

"Still not fair," his youngling muttered, bowing his head.

Starscream rubbed Skyblaze's head.  "No.  No, it's not," he whispered.  "But I need you to be brave for me, Skyblaze.  Can you do that?"  Even as he asked this, he knew he was asking a lot of his Creation, who as far as he could know, would be alone in the world if anything _did_ happen to his Carrier.

"I'll try, Creator," his youngling said, just as softly, keeping his gaze averted, as if he didn't want his Creator to see him upset anymore.

Starscream hugged his Creation tightly in response, and said not another word, holding his youngling until he fell into recharge.

After Skyblaze's systems had settled, Starscream gently extricated himself from the embrace, and laid him on top of the berth, covering him with the blanket that sat on the shelf just above.

Before he left the room, he just stood for a long minute, saving the image of his sleeping Creation to his memory files.

 _This is for you, Blaze.  And you also, Skyfire_ , he thought sadly.

He then left the room, and entered his own next door.

As the door coded shut behind him, Starscream just slid down the wall into a sitting position and off-lined his optics.

_I'm sorry, Blaze.  I'm so sorry._

* * *

  ** _Crystal City - The Silver Crystal, following day cycle_**

_Where is he?_

Mirage glanced surreptitiously around the half-empty bar as he tried once more to locate Octane.  It was just coming up on the tenth joor, and he'd expected the mech to be here by now.

Unless he got panicked and took off, which was also a possibility.  Or those who he'd hoped to persuade had talked him out of it.  Either action was plausible, knowing that mech, the former spy thought grimly.

But he would allow the mech a few more breems.  After all, it was just the tenth joor, and it really could be as simple as Octane running late, Mirage reflected.

The bartender brought Mirage the drink he ordered, and the former noble sat quietly at the counter, sipping at his cube and waiting.

A few kliks later, he felt the presence of a larger mech sitting next to him on his left.  _Finally_ , he thought.

The blue and white mech turned his head towards the other.  "It's about time, Octane.  I was wondering..."  His voice trailed off as he got a look at the mech sitting next to him.   The mech wore a cloak and hood which, while it concealed his features, couldn't quite conceal the shape of his wings.

And that shape was not that of the old Earth airplane, Mirage realized, but more the shape of Seeker wings...

His optics widened in shock as the realization sank in, but before he could say another word, the figure reached up and lowered his hood.

As the Seeker's face was revealed, the other mech spoke.  "Hello, Mirage," he said lowly, turning his face to look at the former noble, his voice still sounding every bit as harsh as Mirage remembered.  "It's been a long time."

It was with great effort that Mirage restrained himself from falling off his stool.  "Starscream?" he whispered in shock.  As much as he'd half-expected to hear that Starscream had a connection to that youngling called Blaze that he'd seen, he hadn't actually expected to _see_ him.

Quickly regaining his composure, he asked in a low voice, "What are you doing here?"

Starscream didn't answer right away, signalling the bartender to come over and then placed an order for a spiced mid-grade.  After the other mech had moved away, he replied, "You asked Octane a question concerning the youngling with him, Mirage, and then indicated you already had a good idea of the answer."  He turned his gaze back towards the former Autobot.  "In light of that, I decided it would be better if I came in Octane's place."

Mirage pondered that for a klik or two, saying nothing while the bartender returned with Starscream's drink and then headed back towards the other side of the bar.

Once he'd determined the bartender had moved far enough away, he nodded and replied, once more in a low voice, "Fair enough point.  I would be correct, then, in assuming that youngling is yours?"

Starscream took a sip of his energon.  "You would."  His voice was as low as Mirage's.  "And Skyfire's as well."

Mirage nodded.  As he'd thought then.  "I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me where he is?" he challenged.  "No one has seen him in over three hundred vorns, and there was much speculation regarding his whereabouts for quite some time. "  Mirage sipped at his own energon as he gave Starscream a sidelong glance.  "Most now believe he is dead."

Starscream took another sip, and then twirled his drink.  "And you?  What do you believe?"

Mirage frowned as he caught a brief hitch in the Seeker's intakes.  Swirling his own drink, he said carefully, "I believe that even with his dislike of the war and departure from the Autobots, he would have returned to Cybertron once he'd heard the rumor that the war had ended.  He had friends in the ranks, after all.  He would have wished to see who'd survived.  That he hasn't come back at all in the three hundred seventeen vorns since then..."  He allowed his voice to trail off, leaving it very clear to the former Decepticon what he believed.

He was rewarded when he saw a sad smile appear on Starscream's face.  "You would be right," the Seeker whispered.

Mirage's optics off-lined for a few seconds.  As much as he'd suspected it for all these vorns, as all of Skyfire's remaining friends had, it was one thing to suspect and another to know for sure, he reflected wearily.  "I don't suppose you know _how_ it happened?" he asked, once he'd taken a few intakes.

A strange, hollow sort of look came over Starscream's features.  "Galvatron," he whispered.  He took a deeper drink of his energon.  "Galvatron came looking for me, and found me talking to Skyfire next to a chasm.  Skyfire grabbed and hid me with his body and then dropped me into the chasm right before Galvatron fired."  His optics grew dim.  "I saw the shot puncture straight through his chest as I fell."  Starscream crossed his arms on the table now and bowed his head.  "He grayed and crumbled quickly.  I don't know if he felt anything.  I...want to believe not.  Want to _hope_ not..."

Mirage couldn't help but feel slightly ill at the description.  A part of him, knowing the Seeker's reputation, was wary of the tale.  But the behavior Starscream was exhibiting was unusual.  In all the time he'd observed the Seeker as a Decepticon, he'd never witnessed the mech showing any form of weakness.  This was new, and indicated to Mirage that he was very likely telling the truth.

He took a deep sip of his own drink, sending a quiet prayer to Primus for his old comrade's sake as he did so.  "Why would he do that, if I might ask?"  As Starscream shot a sidelong glance at him, he elaborated, "It is known you and he were at odds before his departure.  So I am surprised to hear  that he would do that for you, given those circumstances."

Starscream chuckled a little bitterly as he swirled his drink once more.  "You didn't know everything, Mirage.  Skyfire and I were keeping in some form of contact for nearly a quarter-vorn following his departure from Earth.  We would chat when we felt the need to vent to a trusted confidant.  And in spite of everything, we were still that to each other."

Another sip.  "He came back to Cybertron following Autobot City.  He had heard the Autobots had returned to Cybertron, and when he didn't find them, sought me out."

Mirage frowned.  "I see."

A faraway look appeared in Starscream's optics.  "I told him what happened.  I left nothing out..."  Another bitter chuckle.  "He was so angry when I told him..."

Mirage's features hardened.  "I'm not surprised."

Starscream shot him his own hard look.  "Believe it or not, I took no pleasure in the telling, Mirage, and I let him know that, too.  Then I told him I was sorry..."  The hard look faded away into a bitter one again.  "Then I told him that I hadn't claimed leadership, that it didn't seem to matter anymore."

All Mirage could do at that was stare.  Starscream didn't even seem to notice, as lost in the memory as he was.  "Then I told him he could go, now that he knew, after which I turned and started to walk away."  He shook his head.  "To this orn, I have never known why he did what he did next."

Before Mirage could ask, Starscream went on:  "He kissed me, and...it went from there."  A soft smile.  "It was only the once.  Afterwards, we only talked and kept each other company when I could get away over the next half-orn.  Then I found out I was Carrying, and panicked.  I wasn't as careful as I should have been when I fled the base looking for him, and someone noticed and told Galvatron when he arrived on the base and demanded my whereabouts."

Starscream took another deep sip of his drink.  "Afterwards, Octane and a handful of others engineered my going into hiding.  Since Galvatron pronounced me dead, they acted as quietly as they could.  I was taken to a medic Octane knew who was willing to keep his mouth shut.  My Carrying was discovered by him, and I remained on that world until Skyblaze was born.  I was...not in a good way until after his arrival, being in what the humans would call a catatonic state, not to mention suicidal, and whatever information I know beyond what I have told you concerning the situation was told me second- or third-hand following my recovery."

Setting the nearly empty cube back on the counter, he said quietly, "I believe he was trying to protect our Creation, Mirage.  I believe he wanted our Sparkling to live and that is why he kept me from being killed.  But that is only my guess.  I'll never know for sure."

Mirage pondered this for a moment, putting Starscream's statement together with what he remembered of Skyfire.  "It sounds like something he would do," the noble agreed quietly after a moment.  "From what I can recall, he struck me as the kind of mech who would put his friends above himself if the situation called for it.  He had a good Spark."  His optics dimmed.  "He didn't belong in an army, and I was one of those who wasn't surprised when he left."

Starscream's own optics dimmed.  "No, he didn't belong there.  But you are right about the kind of person he was.  When he cared for someone or something, he would stick to it even if it meant it would break his own Spark.  And I was his friend once.  Even with all that had passed, he wouldn't have forgotten that.  And he wouldn't have let his Creation die, whatever he thought of me."

Mirage nodded quietly.

For a few kliks, both mechs sipped at what was left of their drinks, lost in old memories.  Finally, Mirage spoke once more.  'What happened following your Creation's birth?"

"I went to live on Octane's ship, once things were ready for both I and Skyblaze to live there long term.  I leave the ship when I am not on Cybertron, though I didn't step off for quite some time before and after Galvatron's death.  It was too risky, and Skyblaze was far too young to be left on his own," Starscream replied.  A weary smile crossed his features.  "This is only the second time I have willingly walked off that ship onto Cybertron since I was taken from it.  The first time had to do with an emergency of sorts."

Mirage raised a browridge, but refrained from asking further.  He suspected that Starscream was holding back information, but something else told him it was likely not important when it came to what he needed to know.  And he was a former enemy, after all.  If it was personal, there was no reason for him to know.  "And your intentions?"

Starscream gave him another sidelong look.  "Raise my Creation until his adult upgrades, if I am allowed.  Few besides you know I am alive, Mirage, and those who do know have a vested interest in keeping it that way.  And to be honest, I'm finding I enjoy my anonymity now.  Besides, even if any former comrades were to know I still live, and that there were those who kept that information secret, we wouldn't exactly be welcomed.  They would attack me, either physically or verbally, for letting them rust on Charr while I lived in some form of freedom.  Those that helped me would be subject to some sort of retaliation as well.  There is no reason for me to play political games anymore.  Nor do I have the will to.  Skyfire's death put things into perspective.  As did Skyblaze, when I first laid optics on him."

Mirage nodded again.  It was surprising, admittedly, with what he'd known of Starscream before, but the Seeker's demeanor now once more suggested he was speaking the truth.  There was one more thing, though, he needed to ask.  "Where are his ashes?  Or weren't you told?"  He could remember seeing that image on the vid-screen long ago, and he could remember feeling somewhat ill over it.  Enemy or not, no one deserved a death like that, and he'd wondered at that time what Galvatron had had done with the remains.  Now, knowing it was a friend's remains he'd seen, he wanted even more to know for the sake of Skyfire's remaining friends.

"I made Octane tell me soon after Skyblaze was born," Starscream replied evenly, his gaze back on his now empty cube.  "They're entombed within a blank pedestal in the old Decepticon tomb in Kaon."

"I see," Mirage murmured.  Once more the two fell into silence, listening to the noise of the other patrons behind them, lost in their own thoughts.

It lasted for a few kliks before Mirage spoke once more.  'You've given me much to think about," he said.  "But right now, I see no reason to detain you."

Starscream's head whirled around to face Mirage, shock on his features and in his optics.  Clearly, he hadn't been expecting to hear that, the spy thought with some amusement.  "I will have to let Rodimus know you're alive, but you haven't done anything to call attention to yourself while you've been here and there's been no news of you causing trouble since Autobot City.  I see no point in stirring up old ghosts by arresting you.  Revenge is a fool's game."

"Some would call it justice," Starscream pointed out.

"True," Mirage agreed.  "But there is a fine line between justice and revenge and I would say you've been punishing yourself, if your behavior towards me since your arrival here is any indication.  I consider that justice enough, even if others wouldn't."

Starscream's features became relieved, and he bowed his head.  "Thank you," he whispered.

As he started to rise from his seat, Mirage put a hand on the Seeker's arm.  "Before you go, allow me to buy another round for us both."

Starscream seemed startled by the offer, but nodded.  "I accept," he said.

Mirage called over the bartender and placed the new order.  When it arrived, he picked up his new drink and held it up and out towards the Seeker.

Starscream, understanding the gesture, lifted up his own drink and did the same in Mirage's direction.

"To absent friends," Mirage murmured, as they tapped cubes.

"To absent friends," Starscream replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be only 2 chapters, but it was getting pretty long, so I decided to end it here and add an epilogue later. I'll put that up as soon as I can.


	3. Epilogue:  Justice Served

* * *

_“What is a secret? It is much more than knowledge shared with only a few, or perhaps only one another. It is power. It is a bond. It is a sign of deep trust, or the darkest threat possible.  There is power in the keeping of a secret, and power in the revelation of a secret."_ \-  Robin Hobb,  _Fool's Quest_

_“Deserves it! I daresay he does. Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. For even the very wise cannot see all ends.”_ ―  J.R.R. Tolkien,  _The Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

"So he just let you go," Octane said in disbelief, later that evening.

Starscream looked up from the sitting berth, where Skyblaze lay recharging next to him, and nodded.  "He did, yes."

Octane couldn't help but feel a little bemused.  "Huh.  Wouldn't have expected that of someone who'd been trained by Jazz."  And it did seem a bit anti-climatic somehow, after all the worry that the situation had caused.  Not only for Octane, Starscream and those involved in Starscream's escape from Galvatron, but also for Skyblaze as well.  After Starscream had left, Skyblaze had gone out to sit on that ramp and wouldn't leave until he'd seen his Creator walking up.  He'd almost literally thrown himself off that ramp and nearly knocked Starscream down with the force of the hug he'd given him.  Octane had never seen Blaze so terrified before.  Kid had always tried to put on a brave face, but the very thought of losing his only parent just must have been too much for him to handle.

Octane had a feeling that if Mirage _had_ arrested Starscream, he would have created an enemy for life in Skyblaze.  The kid would never forgive anyone who took his Creator from him.  It wouldn't have mattered what Starscream had done before, Skyblaze knew only the mech who'd cared and been there for him his entire existence.

 _Narrow escape_ , he thought grimly.

Starscream didn't respond to Octane's statement immediately, having turned his gaze back towards the Creation who'd refused to let him out of his sight since his return to the ship.  There was an expression in his optics that Octane couldn't quite identify.

After about a breem, he finally spoke.  "Mirage had his reasons, Octane.  Let's just be grateful for that."

Octane pondered that a moment, then shrugged.  "Guess so.  Still gonna have to deal with Rodimus, though."

"He's proven to be reasonable, Octane," Starscream pointed out.  "You, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and the Rainmakers wouldn't be walking free otherwise.  At worst, I'll just continue living as I have.  He won't give me a pardon as he did you all, that would be too much, but as long as I cause no trouble and keep myself confined, he's not likely to make a public spectacle of the matter."

Octane couldn't argue that point.  While there were still some Autobots alive who still felt pretty vengeful for what happened at Autobot City so long ago, the vast majority of Cybertron's population wouldn't accept a trial for what had happened back then, particularly when one of the parties involved had not only been declared dead, but had more or less imprisoned himself.

Changing a status could be done privately, and unless anyone went looking (which was unlikely given the public announcement Galvatron had made), Starscream would remain safe.

"Can't argue," he said finally.  "But what now?  The kid was taking the idea of your arrest pretty hard, Starscream.  I know you tried to be as easy as you could about preparing him for the possibility, but still..."

Starscream's optics suddenly looked very old as he replied,  "He's afraid of being alone in the world, Octane.  As far as he knows, I am his only kin.  And I have no idea if any of mine remain.  As for Skyfire's kin, all I know of them is their clan name and that they lived in Altihex."

"Maybe we could find out," Octane proposed tentatively.  Some time ago, he'd thought about maybe having Acid Storm check into whether or not Sunstorm or Slipstream had made it out, and if they were still around, bring them in on the secret, but in the end had decided it to be too risky.

Now, however...

Starscream's expression became thoughtful.  "Perhaps," he replied.  "But we can discuss that later.  For now, it's been a long day cycle, Octane, and I think I'd just like to get to recharge early tonight."

Octane couldn't argue there.  "'Kay.  Just let me go lock down the ship, and I'll help you get the brat to berth."

Starscream chuckled.  "That's fine.  Take the time you need."

Octane got up from his seat and headed to the bridge to begin the process of securing the ship for the night.

Still, he couldn't help but shake his head as he made his way down the hall.

_Narrow escape indeed._

* * *

_**Crystal City  - Malachite Apartments** _

"So let me get this straight," Rodimus Prime said carefully, staring levelly at Mirage through the other side of a vidscreen.  "You were sitting right next to Starscream, who is still alive, in a bar, and you just let him walk away?"

Mirage nodded.  "That is correct, Sir."

Rodimus leaned back in his seat and pinched at the bridge of his nose.  "May I ask why?"

The former spy simply raised a browridge.  "I've told you my reason, Sir."

"Yes, I've heard the reason you gave him.  But was that the full reason, Mirage?  I've worked with you and Jazz long enough to know how you both operate.  There's always more than one motivation for your actions."

Mirage wasn't surprised by Rodimus Prime's statement.  Optimus had usually accepted their decisions at face value, not looking deeper.  Rodimus, an orphan raised by Kup, who'd grown up in the Wreckers, knew from experience that being idealistic just wasn't enough sometimes.  He understood well the darker parts of one's personal nature and would have had his doubts that Mirage's reasons were more than just letting revenge go.

With that in mind, he met Rodimus' gaze levelly.  "You never met Skyfire , Rodimus, but he was a mech who shouldn't have been involved in the war," he stated firmly.  "He was forced into it through circumstances outside of his control.  I won't say he didn't try; of course he did.  Given it was known he'd been acquainted with a Decepticon before the war, and he'd been so briefly on their side due to misinformation he'd received, he made every effort to prove himself to the Autobots.  But that he'd been manipulated and lied to didn't matter with most of my comrades at that time with the exception of a few, including Optimus and myself.  So when he left, his departure took no one by surprise.  Most sneered over his leaving. in fact."

"But you didn't."

"I didn't. I understood well what it was like to be an outcast, and he truly was a mech who'd been thrown out of time and was expected to adapt quickly when restored to it.  The treatment he received was less than fair.  He kept in touch with Perceptor and Cosmos, who sometimes fed information to the rest of Skyfire's small circle, but we heard little from him personally, and then he disappeared right after Autobot City.  Following Unicron's attack, someone remembered seeing a shuttle matching his description not too long prior to it, so we assumed he'd been killed during that...incident."

Rodimus nodded.  "Go on."

Keeping his gaze firmly on the other mech, Mirage continued.  "He was a mech who would have given all for his friends, Rodimus.  For anyone he cared for.  He gave his life to protect a mech who most would say didn't deserve it.  He found something in Starscream to care for, and he wouldn't let that be destroyed.  And that said mech was Carrying his own Creation would have been more than enough for him to lay his life on the line.  I could see him doing nothing less."

He let out a huff of air from his vents.  "I've done much in my time that I will be answering to Primus over, Rodimus. But knowing what I do of Skyfire, I couldn't convince myself that arresting Starscream, a mech who's virtually imprisoned himself while raising a Creation, a youngling who seems well-adjusted at that, would be justified.  It would have been little else than petty revenge.  And I am done with that  Revenge does nothing to bring the dead back."

Rodimus didn't answer right away.  He steepled his hands on the desk and set his head on them, apparently considering what he'd been told.

After a breem had passed by, he lowered his arms.  "All right.  I'll change Skyfire's status in the records from 'missing' to 'confirmed deactivated' and Starscream's to 'alive, but confined'," he said finally.  "But I'll be doing it quietly, since like you, I see no point in making this a public issue, not with a youngling's life at stake."

Mirage nodded.  "Thank you, Sir."

Rodimus gave a half-smile.  "I'm taking a chance, Mirage.  Something I've done often enough.  If you think that this youngling is worth giving Starscream a chance, then I'll do it."

Left unsaid were the words _"Don't make me regret it"_ , but Mirage understood.  He nodded again.  "Anything more, Sir?"

"Beyond requesting you keep your mouth shut outside of Perceptor and Cosmos, yeah, there's a couple things.  Make sure they don't say anything about Starscream's survival," Rodimus said, the half-smile fading from his face.  "And make sure Octane knows that if Starscream needs to leave the ship again while it's on Cybertron, he has to be discreet.  That's non-negotiable."

Mirage smirked, picturing Octane's reaction to just seeing him pop up on his ship to have a word with him.  "I can do that."

"Good, I'll be in touch later to find out how things went.  Take care, Mirage.  Rodimus out."

Mirage bowed his head as the screen went dark, then turned his gaze towards the window looking out over Crystal City, pondering the events of the past two day cycles.

He'd gone searching to find out the fate of a friend and had found out so much more.

More than he'd wanted to know?  Certainly.  He would have liked to hear that Skyfire was still alive and well, even if living in hiding.  And finding out that a handful of mechs had pulled off a grand deception right under Galvatron's nose, keeping one of the most dangerous Decepticons alive, had certainly not been what he'd expecting, though he had to admit the thought was somewhat amusing.

Would others disparage his choice?  Without a doubt.  Even Jazz would be angry that he'd allowed Starscream to walk away, given how Ratchet and Prowl had been good friends of his.  He'd been enraged when he realized that he would never be able to get his hands on whoever it was that killed them, and he'd suspected that Starscream had had a hand in at least one of those deaths.

But Jazz hadn't looked into the features of an old friend and seen nothing but the delight of a youngling there.  He hadn't looked into the tired, worn-out features of an old enemy and seen resignation for his own fate.

And in the end, Starscream had likely been punished enough.

Even so, Mirage wasn't looking forward to telling Cosmos and Perceptor what he'd learned, but he suspected they would be comforted by knowing that a piece of their friend remained in the universe.

And perhaps that was all that mattered in the end.

He smiled sadly.

_Goodbye, Skyfire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends Discovery, and yet another chapter of the Skyblaze Chronicles.
> 
> To those who may say something, yes, I am well aware that Rodimus Prime isn't like this in other incarnations, but bear in mind this is a few hundred of their years later, and he's had to handle a lot of politics and other planetary matters during this period. He's not a young brash mech anymore.
> 
> Thanks for reading this piece, and I hoped you all enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
